Sir Zacharias Barnham
* Inquisitor * Baker |alias = |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Red |eyecolor = Grey |father = |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Ms Primstone * Constantine * The Storyteller * Darklaw * Knight Captain * Knights * Espella Cantabella * Phoenix Wright * Maya Fey * Patty Eclair |jpname = |dename = Inquisitor Aloysius Flamberg |esname = Lord Alexandre Flamair |frname = Sir William Garnet |itname = Sir Alistair Flamant |nlname = Heer Alistair Burnham |korname = }} '''Zacharias Barnham' is a character appearing in Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. He is an inquisitor who takes on Phoenix Wright. Profile Appearance He has red hair, which he has spiked up. He wears knights' armor, complete with a sword, which he points at his opponents. He wears a golden badge, which is similar to the ones the Knights and Vigilante's wear. He has a scar on his left eyebrow and was questioned by Phoenix Wright if it was from his dog, Constantine, which he denies and says it was from another knight. Background He is the main prosecutor/inquisitor in ''Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. ''When Wright showed him the concept on logic, he was quick to catch on and used it against him, showing his skill as an inquisitor. It wasn't clear how he became an inquisitor because of how he was given a new identity when he signed up for Project Labyrinthia organised by Labrelum Inc. Even though he is seen as the main antagonist in the series, he seems to also focus on finding the truth, sometimes aiding Phoenix Wright. He also showed sympathy when Maya was accidentally burned in the witch trails and helped them escape. Since he also wants to find the truth, he trails Darklaw and discovers that she is The Great Witch of Eldwitch Forest, but not to be mistaken as "The Great Witch Bezella". As he confronts Darklaw before the trial of Espella Cantabella, Darklaw claims that he has no proof which is true and arrests him for treason. He is not seen until the last cutscene, where he drives a moterboat to send Phoenix, Maya, Luke and Layton back to London. Bonus Content In the downloadable episodes, it shows that Barnham has some interest in Darklaw, and works part-time at Patty's bakery to learn to bake and make something for Darklaw for her birthday present. Sadly, Espella's cat, Eve, who shares the same name as Darklaw (her real name to be revealed as Eve) took the eclair that Barnham made, hence the mix-up of "Eve's present". It also talks about how he adopted Constantine. Images Jeeken.jpg|Ingame screenshot. Trivia * His name sounds similar to the sentence "Burn 'em". When the people in the courtroom shout his name, they are also trying to tell the judge to burn the witch. * There is a bite mark on his right gauntlet, most likely caused by Constantine. * In the downlodable episode 4, he does the same thing as Wright when you first meet him at the bakery, as he shouts "WELCOME" followed by a slam on the counter and flour flies everywhere. * In a downloadable episode, it's mentioned that Barnham was involved in an incident known as 'Barnham's Wild Ride' throughout Labyrinthia. During a parade, as he was riding his horse, a stray dog jumped out in front of Barnham's horse. Being unprepared for this, Barnham fell off of his horse but his foot got caught. The horse happened to drag him all around Labyrinthia for almost the whole day. de:Inquisitor Aloysius Flamberg es:Alexandre Flamair fr:Inquisiteur Garnet it:Alistair Flamant Category:Characters Category:Antagonists